Several different types of software for private consumers and business related interests have become available. For example, financial software, tax software, legal document software, etc. are marketed and sold to make once difficult tasks easier for people or businesses to manage. Even with the increasing reliance on these software programs and computers for related electronic document storage, people still find it necessary to store paper copies of related documents for later retrieval. For example, tax returns and receipts are often stored in paper form in addition to their electronic counterparts.
Software is often sold in small packaging. Often, the size of the packaging is minimized to make the software packages easier to transport, store, and display. Once purchased, software boxes are often used by the consumer to store the original software storage medium and software instructions. The software boxes are stored separately from other paper documents (such as tax returns) because the dimensions of the other paper documents often exceed the dimensions of the software box. This may lead to cumbersome storage requirements, and may also lead to difficulties locating needed documents at a later time.